The Justice League
by Ziva Divad
Summary: McGee and Ziva pick up a suspect at a bar, and things get a little "difficult", so Ziva decides to take things in her own hands. WATCH OUT LANGUAGE! One-shot.


A/N: Sorry for the Mr. and Mrs. Smith story. I'm just trying to figure out how to introduce the epic battle. Hopefully I will come out with it soon. But while you, lovely reader wait here's a one shot. I like Ziva kicking butt in my stories and the show. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!  
>Summary: McGee and Ziva pick up a suspect at a bar, and things get a little "difficult"<p>

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

WAIT WAIT! Before you start reading, and just incase you don't have twitter. NCIS HAS BEEN SIGNED FOR 2 MORE SEASONS WITH CBS! :D

"You sure this is the place?" McGee asked.

Ziva looked out the window, "_The Bar" _the sign above the door said in plain ol' English. "Do not worry McGee. I have learned that if you leave them alone, so will they." McGee let out a long sigh before getting out of the car. _"Crap"_

The pair got out of their back mustang and started making their way toward the old grungy bar. People on the streets watched them intently. Some gangs of people stepped into the shadows, while others stepped out. McGee looked at a gruff old man who was squatting on the ground scratching at the dirt under his fingernails with a knife. Staring right at McGee the man stood up. McGee instantly broke eye contact and started following more closely to Ziva who was completely unfazed and unafraid. Ziva opened the large brown door for McGee. Upon opening the door a large cloud of smoke came out. McGee coughed flailed his hands swatting it away. He tried to clear as much smoke as he could, but finally settled for barely visible. Ziva looked around trying to analyze her new surrounding.

"Mirrors on the ceiling, pink champagne on ice, and she said we're all just prisoners here of our own device…" the tune played softly in the background. Muscular men surrounded tables laughing loudly, drinking beer, and playing poker.

Ziva pointed to the back, "There."

McGee squinched his eyes trying to see where she was pointing. In the far back was a 30 year-old red haired man sitting an old chair playing poker with some drunkenly happy friends. His arms were full of tattoos and his face had multiple piercings. McGee and Ziva started to walk towards the back. While Ziva walked men turned their hands looking her up and down, giving wolf whistles. She ignored them and continued walking. Meanwhile, McGee was trying to be as cautious as he could. Trying not to knock into anyone.

"Simon Jefferson?" Ziva asked.

The man looked up from his cards wearing a rather cocky smile.

"What, you want a date? I'm a relationship, but I'm willing to make an exception with you, pretty young thang."

"Where were you on March 9, 2012?"

"Well I was in with my girl, having our own fun. Like to show you a fun time too." Jefferson laughed.

"What about this man, Petty Officer Thomas Stacey." Ziva pulled out a picture of the victim.

"Maybe, maybe not… I think I'd like to think it over at my place." Before Ziva could do say anything McGee suddenly stepped in front of Ziva blocking Jefferson's view.

"Who are you?" Jefferson asked agitated.

"NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee, and this is Special Agent Ziva David."

"Oh wow. _Special _Agent Timothy McGee." Jefferson said enunciating every word. "Well, I don't see what's special, just some weak asshole blocking a perfect view." he laughed.

"See what you want, Jefferson" McGee subtly spat out his name, "but you need to come with us to NCIS to answer some questions." McGee took a step toward Jefferson who stood up from his chair pushing it back. Everyone in the room was now paying attention to the commotion, some men even got up preparing to jump.

"Hey man! Fuck you!" Jefferson fingered McGee. Ziva quickly stepped in grabbing his finger then twisting it until it was pointing downward, and began walking forward bending his middle finger back more and more within each step.

"You will come with us without any issues. If you have a problem you can talk to me, Simon Jefferson. Is that clear?" Ziva continued walking until he hit the wall. Jefferson's shoulders were up to his ears, tears from the pain welding up in his eyes.

"Okay, okay!"

"What was that?" Ziva bent his finger back even more.

"Yes!"

She finally released him and cuffed his hands behind his back. Jefferson groaned trying to stretch out his fingers. McGee held back a big smile that tugged at the corners of him mouth. _ " THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAVE PREVAIL ONCE AGAIN!" _he thought happily.

Ziva grabbed him roughly by his arm "Let's go."

The agents walked out of the bar with their suspect, all eyes trained on them. "TOO THE BATMOBILE!" Once they were out of the bar Ziva put Jefferson in back of the car.

"I suggest you do not try anything stupid, because I guarantee that you will regret it."

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered.

Ziva closed the door then turned to McGee holding out her hand, "I'll drive."

McGee smirked and tossed her the keys. _THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAVE PREVAILED ONCE AGAIN!_


End file.
